The present invention relates to a pallet container for storing and transporting in particular hazardous liquid filling materials, having an exchangeable thin-walled inner container made of thermoplastic for receiving the filling material, having a tubular lattice frame which closely encloses the inner container as a supporting casing and is made of welded-together vertical and horizontal tubular bars, said tubular lattice frame being fastened to the upper outer rim of a bottom pallet that is suitable for fork-lift trucks, wherein the rectangular bottom pallet has a flat pallet top deck, consisting of a thin sheet-metal plate, for supporting the lifted inner container, and a pallet substructure having four corner feet and four middle feet arranged therebetween and made of thermoplastic, and has a rectangular steel-tube base ring that is horizontally peripheral on the bottom side, wherein the bottom pallet is provided with means for discharging electric charges.
The pallet is equipped, between the pallet top deck and the peripheral bottom ring and between the corner and middle feet with in each case a corresponding recess for the insertion of the forks of a fork-lift truck. The pallet can be passed beneath from all four sides in the longitudinal or transverse direction. Such filled pallet containers having a filling volume of approximately 1000 liters with a conventional pallet size of 1200 mm×1000 mm can have a weight of well over 1 t, depending on the specific weight of the liquid filling material, and are only able to be handled with fork-lift trucks. In this case, the shorter pallet sides (1000 mm) are designated the front and rear sides and the two longer pallet sides (1200 mm) are designated the longitudinal sides. An extraction fitting is conventionally arranged centrally in the front side at the bottom of the plastics inner container.
In order to transport hazardous liquid filling materials, such pallet containers have to have official authorization for their specific design. If combustible or explosive liquids are intended to be conveyed in such pallet containers, these containers require a very particular official authorization, in which it is demonstrated that design measures provided ensure that electric charges are discharged, and reliably prevent the containers from being able to become electrically charged (formation of sparks), thereby ruling out a risk of explosion.